Negative 10, Part One
Please note due to this being a super special episode,this will not be in normal Kirby 10 episode's standards. Negative 8, Part One is the first part of a three part episode that is a crossover for Kirby 10: Captured's franchise.It is a crossover between Dan 20,Kirby 10,and Borg 10.It is completely canon. Synopsis Taking place from where the three heroes of the series last were,they are sucked into the same dimension (Kirby's),along with some of there villians.All three of there Vilgaxes,two of there villians,Tetrax,Kraab,and Ghasten come upon them,but first decide to spread some chaos after meeting eatchother. Plot Kirby looks up,to see Super Kevin 11.Suddenly,he is sucked by a portal somewhere else.He is..on earth.He thought ammidiatly it was an illusion,another dream,or fake.He's in the middle of the park.He also noticed he had his trix again. Borg,after being awarded by aliens for saving them from bounty hunters,is suddenly sucked into a portal.He falls out of the sky,and lands on top of Kirby in the middle of the park. "HEY, WATCH IT!" Kirby tells him."Yeah,im not able to control where I fall from the sky!" Borg argues. Suddenly,Dan was sucked into a portal from the bottom of the ground,and only him.The portal quickly closed.He fell out of the sky,landing on top of Borg and Kirby. "HEY!" Kirby and Borg both being aggresive,after all of the confusion happening. Dan quickly runs off, trying to get away before they try to ambush them, whoever they are.While running,he slaps down his trix.He suddenly turned into Flashbite,and was gone before Kirby and Borg could see him turn around the corner. Kirby also slapped his watch,and screamed 'XLR8!'.Kirby ran quickly after Dan,so fast,he was suddenly right behind Dan. Borg,Not wanting to be left out of the action,slapped his trix too.He turned into Accelaron,and quickly flew over the buildings,fastly,and landed in front of Dan.Suddenly,Dan timed out. "Man! Not now!" Dan says. Kirby suddenly flashes,too."Whhhaattt? It hadnt even been five minutes!" Suddenly,Borg's does. "You have gotta be kidding me..." Suddenly,voices start intimidating the three heroes. Come,dont be foolish,join the dark side...Destroy the boys..Dont let them tear you apart.Or what is left of you..Hahaha..hahahaha..hahaha..''Vilgax's voice says in Kirby's head.Kirby shakes it off.He looks around,seeing something is happening to Dan and Kirby,too. ''Come...We want you.We need you.Join the dark side.We ''will'' reward you great respect.''Another Vilgax toys around in Borg's head.' Another one Toy's in Dan's head.Dan didnt really know what it said. It irritated Kirby so mutch,Kirby slapped down his trix,transformed back into XLR8,and ran off.The others did the same with there aliens. Kirby was now at the center of the park again.Suddenly,something shook the ground.People started screaming,and running away.And suddenly,infront of him was Humungousaur with red eyes and a red trix. "Welcome,Kirby.I will destroy you,gladfuly.now." Ghasten says. "You cant stop me.I have all youre aliens." He continued. "Yeah? Well not the new ones." Kirby slapped down his trix."SMALLARGE!" Kirby grows up to the size of Humungousaur,suddenly.Smallarge shot a very large solar beam out of his eye,and hit Ghasten.It damadged Ghasten badly,but Ghasten fought back.Ghasten,suddenly punched Smallarge,sending Smallarge to the ground. "Not enough,huh? Well there is ''a time to go hero.But there is also time to go ''ULTIMATE." Kirby says. "ULTIMATE SMALLARGE!" Ult.Smallarge suddenly raised his left hand.He pointed it at Ghasten.Suddenly,Ghasten sunk down to the size of a penny.Kirby slapped his chest watch,and turned to normal.He grabbed a jar,opened it,and stuck Ghasten in there.He suddenly closed the top. Heroes *Dan *Ikki Borg *Kirby Mason Aliens *Flashbite *Accelaron *XLR8 Villians *Vilgax (Heard) *Vilgax (Heard) *Vilgax (Mentioned) *Ghasten Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Roblox Macaroni Category:Rob Macaroni Category:Borg10 Series Category:Kirby 10: Captured Category:Dan 20 Category:Ffijy8ort Category:Turu17